Your Love Is A Lie
by KnightofBreath
Summary: John thought he knew everything about Dave, but some secrets are worth dying to keep. Beginning is sadstuck just to warn! JohnXDave Hammertime, Pepsicola, possible grimdorks and rosemary.
1. prologue

Prologue "I sense there's something in the wind That seems like tragedy's at hand"

~Nightmare before Christmas

You are walking down the sidewalk, the cold air rushing past your nose. You exhale and see your breath. It's been days since you have seen your best friend. He left urgently one day and stopped all communication with everyone.

You look at your phone once more, hoping/praying he has texted, pestered whatever. You see there is a new message, but from who? You click on it.

"From Dave:

yo, hey john. by the time you read this its probably gonna be too late, but i just wanted to say that im sorry. for what i am about to do. i just cant do it anymore the constant lying, hiding, and secrets. I just have to end it. i am so sorry. bye bro."

You have known about Dave and his depression problems for the longest time. You just never thought it would come down to this. Quickly you turn around and run as fast as you can passing house by house, street by street not giving a care in the world.

Your scarf, the scarf that your Dad gave you starts to fall off. You turn down his street and race as fast as you can. You feel the cold air surround your neck and you realize your scarf came off somewhere, but right now you have bigger fish to fry.

Your heart stops as you see his house, concern sweeps over you. "It's probably gonna be too late." Circles your brain. No it can't be too late! It just can't be! Your cheeks are on fire, you ran half a mile through the snow to hopefully save a friend.

You don't bother knocking; whatever you see or hear is repercussion later on. "Dave!" you shout, you walk all around shouting his name. you walk up stairs quietly, and look around. All the door are closed. Fuck, which is his? You wonder.

Nervous you open up all the doors, one of these has to be his. A droplet of blood clung to one of the door knobs. "Fuck." You open the door.

It looks like someone came at the bathroom with a bucket of red paint. Dave sat on the toilet with a knife in his hand. The knife dropped to the ground and his hand went limp. "Dave!" you shout. You look around and grab the hand towel and put pressure on the cut.

Because dad is way over protective, you know C.P.R. You check his pulse, its barely there. If you had taken any longer you wouldn't have made it. you see his face turn pale, paler than usual. You jump and look down, the bloody hand you aren't hold is grabbing you. "Bye John…" he whispers with a smile.

The hot tears run down your face in a gentle stream. You pull his head into your chest and cry. You cry because of all the things that you never told him. All the things you wish you had said. All the feelings you have.

Two days after Dave's death you are on the first flight to Texas for Dave's funeral.

* * *

Your name is John Egbert; you are in a casual black suit standing in a cemetery burying your best friend.

You turn and hear whispers, they seem to quiet down as you look at them or walk past the noise. You had spent the last few days in bed, not eating, not talking, just staring at the pictures you had of Dave and you being dorks.

God you are going to miss him, you are going to miss him more than anyone else! Well maybe not Bro. He was standing next to the hole staring into it. he had the Strider's signature stare. It almost broke you seeing how he wasn't showing any emotion, you doubt he even cried!

That's wrong you know he cried, you know he feels horrible. You know he regrets ever picking on Dave, every mean word. You know he feels like he could have done something but didn't.

Today you felt like dying, laying in bed wanting to wake up from this nightmare. You stay by Dave's grave after everyone else had left, even after Bro. You watch as they toss the dirt on top of the casket. You throw a red rose in the dirt, watching it get covered.

Life will never be the same.

After a few days Bro packed things up and moved back to Texas. You have decided to move away, far away once you turned 18. You now live in Long Beach California.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Put it together

Just a week ago you turned 20. Your name is John Egbert. You are heading to your late night job, the job you got in memory of someone.

The music boomed and the lights flashed and changed color. It was 5 minutes before midnight and the club was full. You get into the DJ box and see a girl with short blond hair and a set of Beats around her neck she had her hands on the turntables moving swiftly.

She turned the music down and grabbed the mic, "Sorry peeps, but DJ Strigirl is outta here!" she announces. Quickly she unplugged her equipment and turned around. Her face turned pale as she laid eyes on you.

She was in a white tank top with a red button down on top with the sleeves rolled up half way. Her eyes were covered by bangs. "Hey you the guy after me?" she asked almost nervous like. She reminded you of someone.

"Uh yeah." you stutter. She smiles at you. "You look really familiar but I can't put my finger on It." you say making a dorky face. At your comment she rushes out of the room. You shrug and move to the turntables.

You start your own mix, the first one song you play is "Coolkid" the song that has stuck by you since you started learning turntables. It was the first song that Dave had shown you. You see that girl, Strigirl, standing by the exit looking up at you.

She had a smirk on her face, you watch as she leaves. Hours pass by and the crowd gets smaller and smaller as it gets later into the night. At 3 when the club closed you get off work and head home. Doing this only gives you 6 hours to sleep before you have to meet up with your manager and practice.

Yeah it limits your sleep but it's worth it. being near the music is what you needed to feel like you were near Dave again.

You enter a rather large apartment, well more like a pent house. You have a great pay and can afford this stuff. You take a shower and go to bed. You close your eyes and see that girl again. Something was off about her.

But you can't think about that you need to catch some rest, you have all day to think about her and hope you see her again. Hope you figure out who she is and why she is so memorable.

* * *

Ping… that noise. Your phone is going off at 4:54 in the morning. Who is it? you wonder. You grab your phone and see someone actually pestered you; you haven't used that app in ages. Its not Rose or Jade, it's someone else. Their letter color in a rustic red.

turntabMaster [TM] started pestering ectoBiologist [EB]

TM: hey

EB: who are you?

TM: none of your business

EB: how did you find me?

TM: your friend gave me your pestername

EB: who?

TM: someone from long ago but i just remembered

EB: who?

TM: a dude that went by strider

EB: go away

TM: what

EB: i said go away

EB: i don't want to talk to you anymore.

TM: well ok bye

turntabMaster [TM] ceased pestering ectoBIologist [EB]

If Dave gave him… or her … his pestername why didn't she he person pester him earlier. Out of frustration, you re-read the conversation. Their typing is just like Dave's! it's not the same red though…

turntabMaster, its probably just Jade pulling a prank on you! it's just a joke. Not meant to be serious. After a few minutes of letting that sink in you fall back asleep.

You wake up again and this time it wasn't because of your phone it was your alarm, signaling that you have to get up or face the repercussions of your manager. You stand up and stretch. The clothes you had on last night were in a pile in the corner.

With a sigh you pick them up and place them in the basket not even two feet away from them original spot. You grab a pair of blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with yoru signature Green Slime Ghost. You head down stairs to see a blond head turn around and face you.

"You do know I have lunch reservations for us in half an hour and you just barely get up." She said standing up. She was at least 5 inches taller than you, about 8 in her heels. God you are a shrimp compared to everyone!

"Yeah yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not as though we won't make it." You say plainly. She stares at you with a bit of shock on her face. "Oh calm down Lalonde." You yawn.

Her face was straight. She was analyzing you. She is anticipating your next move. What were you going to snap at her? What is your motive of acting like this? "Well maybe you should drop the attitude and hurry up." She suggested.

You sigh and follow her. She opens the door for you and walks to the little purple mini cooper. You get in and watch as she pulls out and drives down the street. You stare out the window watching as the cars pass by.

"So you have a recital in a few days. Luckily it's in L.A this time. You know the Staples Center." She said quietly. You turn and face her. You make an agreeing noise and look out your window again. Rose pulled the car over and looked at you. "John, I have known you since we were 9, I know when something is on your mind."

You turn and stare blankly at her. "Nothing." You reply, "I am just really tired, that's all." She watches you, looking into your eyes. You get out of the car and slam the door. God she is irritating when she does her psychoanalysis crud!

She got reservations at a fancy restaurant, like only movie stars ate here. "How'd you get reservations here?" you ask as she gets out. She smiles and walks over to you, pulling you into the restaurant.

"I made reservations about a year ago planning on going with Kanaya, but you see how well that worked out." That's right Kanaya is on some business trip in Europe. She is a fashion designer and is making it big. So now that Kanaya is gone you are a last resort, you know she would have chosen Jade too bad Jade is out exploring the world making some big science break through.

"Well thanks." You say. The bitterness stung your throat as the words came out. You didn't mean it like that it just came out like that. Rose pulled you into the restaurant; the inside was made of black and red. A male employee stood and asked us if we had a reservation, "Lalonde." Rose said.

The man smiled and made a female waitress take us to our table. You look at Rose who was obviously enjoying herself. She smiled up at you, and you smile back.

"Hello my name is Devin, and I will be your waitress. You guys know what you want to drink?" She asked. You say a Pepsi and Rose a glass of wine. Rose is a year older than you, she turns 22 in December.

You look at the waitress and see it's the same girl from the club. Her smile wasn't there and her eyes still not visible through her long bangs. Her sleeves rolled up and a red tie making the whole outfit become her own.

"Just my luck, ma'am may I see your I.D?" She asks. Rose smirks and hands her the I.D. and quickly Devin heads off. A little bounce in her step.

"Excuse me John, Kanaya is calling me. I will be back in a matter of minutes, I promise." She said standing up. She moved in the direction Devin went. She moved past tables and disappeared.

John Be Rose:

You move to where your waitress is standing. She had her Iphone out, "Oh I was just gonna text you, how you been Lalonde?" she asked, her face blank of expression.

"So Devin, how have you been?" You ask. You haven't seen her in years; you haven't talked to her in a few days. You couldn't help it, you missed her. You hugged her tight.

"Hey hey Lalonde, off girl off. I know you missed me but this is my job no P.D.A. allowed." She says her voice filled with laughter. She hugs you back and smiles patting your back gently.

You pull away and flatten your shirt. "I am terribly sorry about that, it was just an unusual burst of happiness and well knowing that you actually pulled it off." You say with a small smile. She brushed the bangs from her face revealing ruby eyes.

"Come on, you gotta have some faith in me. It wasn't that difficult give me some cred." She says. "You know he's probably getting anxious waiting for you, get outta here Lalonde." She tells you pushing you away.

You smile and head back. You walk past the tables and sit in your seat by john. He smiles at you and looks back at the menu. "So how is she?" You jump a little at him. "Kanaya, I mean, how's she doing?"

You let out a sigh of relief and smile, "Oh just dandy, she just got to Paris. I expect to get a picture on the Eiffel Tower. But I just can't wait for her to come home, hopefully in the next month."

His face brightened and it was as though he was back to his normal self. "Well that's good! Hehe, so uh Rose, do you know our waitress?" he asked. Well you have to admit with your little mental notes about his actions you could have predicted him asking about Devin.

"Well yes and no. I mean yes I know her, but not as well as I would like. You could say I knew her once, but she changed dramatically." Ah yes, you did just say that. You did just tell a lie smothered in truth.

Be john again!

You see that girl, Devin you think her name is. She is really pretty, with her blond hair and everything. God you sound a little girly, but what can you say in your opinion she is. She had a flawless face with the exception of the freckles that speckled her cheeks and nose.

She tapped your head, "Yo, sir, have you made up your mind on what'cha wanna eat?" She asked, her note pad was out and a pen in her hair. You could almost see one of her eyes but not entirely.

You shake your head, "Uh yeah, I would like the La nourriture est très chère." You say. You have no clue what it is, but sounds good. It's what, like French. She smiles and opens her mouth but closes it quickly. She turns to Rose and stares at her, "I will have a salad, I would assume you remember how I like it." She smiles.

"Oh yes Lalonde, I totally remember how to prepare your salad. It's totally on my list of things to remember." She joked. The more she talked to Rose the more you wanted to know her. "Italian (low-carb) on the side, and no carrots."

Rose smiled up at the waitress, it was funny Rose never acts this way around anyone except Kanaya, maybe. She was always so secluded and quiet. But at this moment she was out there being an actual normal human being. The way she laughed at her friend, you wished that she could always be like that.

"I will be back with your food in about thirty minutes, at the least." She told as she walked away. You make a sigh and stare at the plate in front of you. Rose rubs her finger on the rim of the glass, her eyes focused on you. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The waitress. It's like I should know her , what's wrong with me?" you ask. Rose smiles and stares at you, doing that psychoanalysis. Her mouth twerks up in an almost smile, "Oh god."

After a few more minutes of sitting in dead silence as she stares at you, staring into your soul, the food comes. Devin placed a plate with pasta with a few thinly sliced pieces of ham in front of you. Then places a plate with salad exactly like how Rose loves it.

Before Devin left Rose pulled her close and whispered to her. She nodded and smiled at me. "As I said before, I'm Devin." This time directed at you. "If you wanna hang sometime let me know." She said turning to walk away.

You stare at her; this day just did a back flip right in front of you. "Well that was interesting." You say grabbing a fork. Rose nods and as politely as she can eats her salad. You, being John Egbert, eat your pasta almost like you were starving. It was the first meal you have eaten in the past 22 hours.

Rose smiles and finishes off her wine. "I will go pay." She says, and before you can object she is gone. You finish off the soda and rush after her. She already has her card out and handing it to the man, and leans on the counter. "Looks like you are too late." She teases.

"Yeah yeah, so now where are we going?" You ask walking with her to her car. You didn't care where you went today was your day off. Today you just wanted to sit on your ass and do nothing. God that made you sound lazy, but really you work your ass off five days a week.

After she gets in the car and pulls out she decides to answer you, "I have work to do, but you can just relax. I mean I will be in the study and you can do whatever you do." She said her mind elsewhere. It was an unusual thought, she was distracted. Most of the time she just analyzed you or told you exactly what you were thinking. But now she's barely giving you any idea of what she is doing.

"Sounds cool, maybe I will watch Con Air for the zillionth time." You joke. She laughs along with you, a smile on her face. You can barely stand that movie now, everyone tiold you that movie sucked but you never believed them. They were right after a while you realized that movie does suck.

As she pulled into the driveway letting the valet take the keys. She followed you to the elevators. You head to your floor and get out seeing the living room clean and perfect the way Rose likes it. she got out and made her way to her study.

Yes you and Rose share a house, well apartment. You sit on the couch and stare at the ceiling. It was nice to just be able to think for yourself for once. It was nice to just be able to breathe without a piano right in front of you and you being in front of thousands of people who you don't know. for just a small time you wanted to be famous, world renowned but now it's a nightmare come to life.

You get up and walk into Rose's study. The door is open and she is smiling at her laptop. A small giggle escapes her black painted lips. You knock on the door. Her head pops up and she looks at you her blond bangs falling in her eyes. "Oh hello John, how may I help you?" She asks you in her blank monotone voice.

"What is Devin's number?" You ask. Even though that wasn't what you came to ask that's the first thing that came out. She smirked and pulled a pen from her desk. Quickly she wrote the number down.

She handed you the paper, "That has her number and Pesterchum name, if you so desire to pester her." You look at the paper. The pester name looked familiar. You smile at her and say your thanks. You quickly move to the livingroom and open the pestrchum app on your phone.

turntabMaster was what was written on the paper. The same freaking name that pestered you last night. Things were lining up in your mind. Her clothes, her hair, her pester name, everything about her. But that thought was obscure, outlandish, and outrageous.

EctoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntabmaster [TM] 14:03

EB: hey.

TM: I thought you didnt want to talk to me

EB: i thought about it for a while longer.

EB: and i will take you up on that offer.

TM: what offer

EB: you wanna hang with me… you know like friends.

TM: sure i get off at 5 if you wanna hang out tonight

EB: sounds cool, but what do you wanna do?

You sat waiting for a reply. Her replies were getting further and further apart.

TM: movie get something non fancy to eat shit like that

EB: ok see you soon.

EctoBioogist [EB] ceased pestering turntabMaster [TM] 16: 13

This is not a date. This is a friendly meet up with a girl who seems oh so similar to a friend that you miss a lot. Its not using someone if you want to be happy again is it? no, no its not. John Egbert doesn't use people for his own personal benefit.

Just a few more until you pick her up from her work. Just a few more minutes until you make another "friend". This time the person doesn't know you are loaded. Everyone should know that by now. "Hey Rose, I'm going out! See ya later!" You shout as you close the door.

You get into your car and drive the whole fifteen minutes to the restaurant. You walk into the restaurant and see Devin standing there. She was still in her work cloths, except she had a pair of aviator sunglasses. You walk up to her.

"I hate not wearing these." She greets you with, "Oh hey, I never really caught your name." She states with a shocked expression. You glance at her and smile. You never did tell her your name.

You look at your hands and back at her. "Oh! I'm John, John Egbert." You laugh being the dorky person you are. She smirks at you and nods.

"So Egbert, you decide what you want to do?" She asks. Her voice was chill and plain. She had this almost blank expression with the exception of a few smiles. You think for a while, "Well we could go over to the movies downtown…" you mumble.

Wait, did she just call you Egbert? She did! Oh God she did. "Well I was thinking of having some burgers or something it's like right down the street." She said. You nod at her and head to the exit. Like a gentleman you hold the door open. She laughs a little at that.

She is walking a bit distant from you. "So how long have you lived out here?" You ask trying to light up a conversation. She twitches a little at your question.

"Um… For a while now, my uh brother died and I couldn't live there any longer." Her voice shrank. She shoved her hands in her pockets and stared at the ground. You could see the mix of feelings within her.

"What was his name?" You are such a blunt asshole. That is a delicate topic and you just blurt it out? You are now mentally beating yourself up. You snap out of your little delusional state with her hand waving in your face. "Egderp you there bro?" her voice was lower and almost masculine.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah Dave." She stands dead in her tracks and you realize what you had said. Her jaw is to the ground. She is looking at you. You walk back to her and she lifts up the sunglasses and rubs her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that…" You didn't but it was just like a flash back of Dave.

It was Dave standing there waving his hand in your face. Your Dave. The same person you missed everyday. The person you haven't been able to forget. Your best friend…

The rest of the walk was silent. She had ordered a veggie burger and you feeling bad for eating meat infront of a vegetarian, even though she kept telling you it was fine had ordered a grilled cheese. Before the food came you talk about all of the things you had done in high school with your friends.

She laughed at all of your jokes and ate your fries. She teased you and poked at your nerves. She looked so much like Dave but was so much her own, there was no way Dave would be like this. You asked her multiple time to take those sunglasses off and she did the tenth time you asked.

She covered her eyes with her bangs and smirked at you. She had found the loophole that you hadn't thought of. You crinkled your nose and "Hmph" at her. She made what sounded like a giggle. You paid for the meal.

You walked with her to your car offering her a ride home. She agreed to it, maybe just to spend more time with you or that she doesn't have a car. But you doubt she doesn't. She gets into the passenger side and she directs you to a large apartment building. You pull over and look at her.

"Thanks for dinner, it was really fun." She had her sunglasses in her hair. She looked at you. It was dark out with the exception of the dim, dim street light. She brushed her bangs a side and smirked at you. Your jaw locks. "Missed you a lot Egderp." She said getting out.

She was smiling as you pulled away. Your brain was fried and ready to just shut down. You get to your house/apartment. Rose is sitting on the couch with her cat. She is petting him watching a documentary on psychology. "Why didn't you tell me?" You ask.

Rose's head jerked and she looked at you. Your cheeks are flushed, the heat was radiating from it. "Tell you what?" She asks confused. You march over to the couch and scare the poor cat from its sleep.

"Dave. That he never died. Or that he was a girl." Your voice is raising in anger. She pauses her show and looks at you.

"Well before Dave had "died" he told me. It was the day before he had put the plan into action he told me about it. It was rather intricate and convoluted." She said her hands busy with each other. "He went into one of his doomed timelines and pulled a Dave from there."

He/she used his/her god tier powers? After we all agreed those stayed in Sburb?! "Why did he do it?" You voice room level now. Rose's cat jumped from her lap and onto yours. He nudged your side and meowed. You look at him i shoo him away.

"Ask him yourself." She said turning back to her show. You glared at he dismissive answer and head to your room. You open the door and turn on your laptop. 'Ask him yourself.' "I will ask him." You say.

Pesterchum status: Online

ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

EB: dave.

TG: oh hey egbert

EB: what the fuck is wrong with you?

EB: I have been blaming myself for the past years what happened was my fault.

EB: that i could have stopped it but didn't…

TG: calm your shit bro im here now

TG: and what i expected was a oh hey dave long time now see

TG: but that's a little too difficult for you huh

EB: yes, yes it is. you can not imagine how much i wanted to see you.

TG: well you did just like an hour ago ya know we had dinner

EB: no shit!

TG: dont get all pissy with me

EB: whatever devin or dave who ever the hell you are

TG: my real name is devin but when i turned 11 i wanted to try out being a guy… i changed everything about me my hair my clothes even my name

EB: …

TG: im sorry dude i couldnt tell you

EB: whatever. i'm going to bed.

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]

Your head is throbbing and you feel dizzy. You laid down in bed. Your eyes watering, all the time you had missed him. You had finally found him after years of guilt and pain. After the years it took for you to not have nightmares of him going limp in your arms.

How you had woken 3up in the night screaming wondering if the past months were merely a complicated dream, that he was sleeping in his card suited bed. But every time you woke up the picture on your nightstand reminded you that he was gone for what you thought was going to be forever.

For the past two years he was only five miles out of your grasp and your room mate knew it as well. After Sburb everyone, troll or not, promised to stay in touch. Visit each other. The only ones holding up with that promise was Kanaya and Karkat, but only because they are with Jade and Rose.

Karkat and Jade would visit you and Rose every once in a while. Karkat wasn't as grumpy as he was in the game but looked the same except human! Kanaya became a wonderful fashion designer and traveled the world while Rose looked after me.

It had come upon Rose to look after you since you moved out. Nobody trusted you anymore. You lost that trust long ago. No need to go into how that thought makes you burst into tears. You clutched the photo on your night stand of all four of you together and smiling. If you could only bring that day back if you could have just known.

He is back in your life and you feel betrayed. It feels like you are trapped in Sburb again and wondering whether or not everyone is alive still. A knock at your closed door breaks you from your sorrow. You wipe your eyes. "Hey, John, Rose called me." It was a voice you hadn't heard in a while. "Can I come in?"

You make an approving sound and the door opens slowly. Jade sticks her head in and walks over to the bed closing the door behind her. "So whats up?" she asked you.

You tucked the little photo under your pillow and looked at her. "Well I found out a secret that apparently everyone else knew except me…" You mutter. She looks at you in confusion.

"What secret?"

"Dave is alive." You mumble. Her jaw locks and you notice her knuckles are turning white. "And why are you in L.A?"

"Karkat wanted to visit Sollux." She said behind clenched teeth. "And he is? That is something I would have liked to know a long fucking time ago."

Wow… she is taking it better than you. Poor Dave he is going to get an ear full from an angry furry. Again you were mentally kicking yourself. "Oh well um… I'm thinking of going to sleep. So you can go and see Rose." You say trying to get her out.

She forced a smile and got up. "Good night John." She closed the door and greeted Rose with a very impolite phrase. You pull the photo from under your pillow and place it back on the night stand. You take your glasses off and place them next to the frame.

You close your eyes and dream of what could be if you just forgave like Jade. But too bad you aren't! Dave may or may not be your best friend. He has always been there somehow. Maybe he has been just as worried about you as you were for him… err her.

Maybe Rose gave updates on your life to Dave, eh Devin. You need to get used to it. That's her name right? Maybe tomorrow will be better… you hope.


	3. Chapter 2

In the morning you wake up and find the picture gone. Maybe you had placed it somewhere else. You check the drawer to the nightstand and nothing is there. You grab your glasses and hear a voice. "No, he's not mad. I don't think he is at least." It was Rose's voice.

You open the door and step into the hallway. Devin is standing with her back against the wall. Her bangs were pulled to the side and the sunglasses plastered to her face. She was wearing one of the record shirts that was from years ago. She bit her red painted lip. "Well maybe it would have been easier to just tell him." Rose suggested.

Tell me what? You wondered. You stood silent in the hall watching them talk. "You don't know how many times I have wanted to tell him but couldn't! Bro can barely keep up with the few videos I send him. He moved away because of John because he couldn't tell him the truth."Devin had power in her voice. "You know he sees me as Dave still. 'Dave! I'm not homo!'" she air quotes to put emphasis on the quote.

She fiddled with her thumbs, and sighed. Rose had won the round. Dave always sighed and stared at his hand when he lost. Rose giggled and looked over at where you are standing. "You do know he is sleeping?" She asked.

"I don't care. I could really just fucking careless right now Lalonde." She was using her Dave voice. The deep masculine voice. The same voice that sent shivers up your spine. Every inch of your being was tempted to run at her and hug her but that would blow your cover. "You know I could just like go up to his door and pound on it and he wouldn't wake up."

So many time Dave spent the night he knew exactly what woke you up. The smell of a lit pipe or fresh made coffee, you love those smells. They remind me so much of my childhood. Devin took a step forward and started to the hall way, "Watch I'll even show you."

You run to your bed and close the door quietly behind you and jump into your bed throwing your ghost buster sheets in every direction. You hear the door open and a petite figure stepped in followed by another feminine figure. The small one sat at the foot of my bed.

You gripped the sheets and pretended to be asleep. "You suck Egbert. You can't pretend for shit." She said poking your foot.

"I didn't even notice he was awake." Rose commented.

"Fuck you Dave." You add.

"Devin."

"Whatever."

You roll over putting your head underneath your pillow. "You forgot to take your glasses off dipwad" She explained. You touch your face and feel your glasses. Dammit, she's right. "Anyway I just wanted to talk you, like we used to."

You look up and see only one shadow as opposed to two. Rose must have left. You sit up and look at her. She was in black short shorts and staring at you. "What do you want to talk about?" You ask. She scooted closer smoothing out the sheets below her.

You could see her biting her lip. "I got a few questions for you." She mumbled part of her lip was still tucked in between her teeth.

You look at her with a confused expression. "What would you have done if you knew I wasn't dead?" That question was bothering you too. What would you have done?

Probably talk to her and check in. Visit her every so often. Dave Strider was buried deep within the earth but Devin was very much alive. "Probably move in with you when I got old enough." You say. Your finger was still pressed against your cheek in thought. She laughed silently and looked at you.

"How much did you miss me?" Your face burned with blood. Oh god. You make a :I face and blink.

"I would have given everything away to see you one last time. I would have given up fame and fortune to hang out like we used to." You now regret saying that because your face is bright red and you can feel it. She giggled a little and straightened out.

"You were and still are my best bro, no matter what gender you are!" You say punching her arm. she puts a poker face on and punches you back. You attempt to punch her again, but she catches your hand and looks at you. "Damn you." you tease.

You are smiling and she smirks. Her shades are covering her eyes. You move your arm around and she loses her grip. She is shocked and you push her back on the bed. "Shit, you got fast." She mumbles. You smile and help her up. She rubs her wrists and looks at you, or at least that's what it looks like. You can't see her eyes with the sunglasses on.

"I haven't been able to fight with anyone in years. The last person was bro." There was a twinge of sadness in her voice, it was as if something had happened to Bro. You want to press the subject but in fear of making a bad decision you don't.

"I am gonna go get something to eat, wanna come or try to sleep?" She asks you standing up. Minus the booty shorts it's Dave standing in front of you. You nod and get up, you lead the way and pushes you into every doorjam you pass through. After a while you decide to get her back. But how? Taint her food? Scare her? All those are mediocre pranks at best. You need something she has never seen before, or at least not for a long time. The idea hits you and you smirk devilishly. That has to be the meanest thing ever. The anxiousness is overwhelming.

"Yo dude you okay? It looks like you are gonna explode." Devin says from the opposite side of the table, her mouth full of frosted flakes. You laugh a little, it's good to know she hasn't changed at all. She slurps her cereal down and places her bowl in the dishwasher.

Instead of replying you just nod and finish off what you had left on your plate. She shrugs and heads to the living room and sits by Rose. Quietly you place your dishes in the dishwasher and sneak to your room. They were here somewhere. Deep in your closet. You find the small box marked "DO NOT OPEN". You smile and open it up anyway and find the rainbow assorted smuppets hiding in the box. Over the years you must have collected at least a good 20 to 30 smuppets.

You grab a few and place them in obscure places. Only places Devin would look. The frig was one of them. You placed it right behind the apple juice. You also placed one inside the already opened Doritos bag. Teach her to eat your food.

You take a few more just in case. You sit one on the bottom of the steps and one on the way to the couch. You quickly find your seat next to Devin. She is sitting on the arm of the loveseat and is staring at you as you pull her into the open area next to you. "Come on I don't have that big of an ass do I?" You ask with a laughter filled voice. She smirks and scoots further on the cushion.

You look over at the childish grin on Rose's face, and you shoot her a what look. She just closes her eyes, smiling and shrugs at you. Her face has never been so evil, not for the longest time. "It's getting kinda cold, yo Lalonde do you have a pair of jeans I could borrow?" Devin asks. Rose nods.

"Come, come, I am delighted to share a pair of pants. Since I am sure you are in need of them." She says getting up and heading to her room. Devin gets up and walks with her. After a minute, you hear a small, shrill, almost unrecognizable shriek.

"Egbert you are so fucking dead!" a deeper voice shouts. Devin found the smuppet. You laugh quietly and hope she doesn't hear you. You gather yourself when you hear a step of feet trudge down the steps. Rose has a red face and sits on the couch.

She bites her lip for a moment and begins snickering, "You did miss her face, may I just say the expression she gave was unbearably funny." She says between giggles. You smile at her and lay back on the seat. You put your legs on one end and you head resting on the other.

Devin's loud stomping down the stairs stops when she picks up the small little smuppet and walks to you. She throws the smuppet at your head. You smile, "Prankster status: Master." You say condescendingly.

"Move." She says demandingly. She stares at you. She was now in baggy black jeans and her record shirt. Her hair short enough to be a guy cut. Damn, you thought, it's Dave. "Move." She said her voice still stern.

"I'm not afraid to sit on you Egderp." She says smirking. You shrug at her and stay your position. "You put this upon yourself. Be ready to endure my fat ass." She says in a joking manor.

She sits on your stomach and you let out a breath. She looks down at you, smiling almost. An almost smile was good enough for you. You hear Rose in the background she was murmuring to herself, probably taking notes on your actions. But now was not the time to be worrying about Rose, you still have to get Dave... Er, Devin off your stomach. "Okay, okay, fine. I'll scoot over." you say quietly.

She stands up and you scoot over a enough for her to lay down next to you. "That's not what I meant by scoot over shtihead." She says. You smile at her as she lays down next to you. She turns her head and looks over at you.

It has been years since you have had this much fun. It was like you were 15 again and hanging out with your best friend. Even if you didn't realize it , this is how things should be. This is how things always should have been. No secrets between you and her, no missing each other, no tears, just this. Whatever this is exactly.

You turn your head and look into her sunglasses. You can barely see through them, but you see the slight hint of smeared eyeliner, it looks like she cried almost. It bugs you. You want to rip the shades off her face and look into her crimson eyes and see what really was racing through her brain. She if she really did think about you everyday you were away from her.

You think to yourself, maybe I am just being clingy. No, I'm not. This bugged me everyday of my life, I need to know if it did her as well. you shake the thought out of your head and sit up. You pull your legs in and hug them. She sits up a little after you, "John, may I ask what is troubling you?" Rose asked. She was petting that dumb cat and looking curiously at you. Maybe if you hadn't troubled her so goddamned much maybe she could have had the job she wanted, maybe she could have been a therapist instead of your life coach and pianist manager.

Anger built within you, not anger to her or to Dave. But to yourself. You were angry because you didn't bother taking anyone elses feelings into consideration. You only thought of yourself and how miserable you felt. Maybe this is why Devin "Killed" herself. Because she didn't like the predicament she was in. At that moment it came to you, she was thinking about starting over, a life away from all the lies and pressure.

God now you feel like a jerk, you are having a major epiphany and you can't share it because the person you are having the epiphany about is sitting next to you. You scoot to the edge of the seat and hop down, you sigh and head to your room. You turn the light on and close the door.

A Sburb poster is taped to your wall, beside it is a picture of everyone. You in a God Tier outfit, just along with Rose, Jade, and Dave. You were all smiling, with the exception of Dave. He had his famous stoic stare on, but you could tell that the corners of his lips were twitching upward.

"Come on Dave! You have ta smile! It's our last photo with everyone! And I kinda wanna remember it like, ya know happy! We have been through alot and I want proof!" You say enthusiastically. He smirks at you and stands his arms around you and Jade.

After that picture, the game ended. Dave never talked to anyone, not even Terezi. She tried to reach him multiple times after the game ended but failed each time. It broke her heart...

As for you, after the game you tried talking to Vriska, but she didn't want anything to do with you. She just kept telling you that is was for desperate measures, that it was her only chance at love in that game. But now that she is in real life she has all the boys she could ever want. It almost broke your heart, just knowing that only someone desperate would ever love you. That you were someone's last chance.

You turn your head and see other posters clinging to the wall. Some of Ghostbusters, some Con Air posters, all sorts of stuff. It was like a bigger version of your room when you were a kid.

You grabbed a random smuppet from the box and sat on your bed with it. you squeezed it's little foot. You smiled, many of them Dave sent to you as a birthday present. He said it will be something you never forget. And he was right, you never did forget it.

You are smiling tears rolling down your face and a smuppet in your hands. You remember the time you went to Dave's and Bro set up a trap for Dave but instead the giant assortment of smuppets landed on you. Or the time you opened up the refrigerator and a bag of Doritos just chilling next to a bottle of Apple juice. Those are the things you never forget. The things you wish you could relive every day.

You place the smuppet down and wipe your tears. You sigh and head to the bathroom. You look at yourself, your black slimer shirt and skinny jeans. It looks like you almost haven't aged. You run your fingers through your thick black hair, it's still messy as ever.

You stand in the door jam and smile. Devin is sitting on your bed shades off smiling at the red smuppet. She isn't flipping her shit about it, no furthest thing from. She was definitely smiling. You lean on the black paneling and watch her. She laughs a little and places it down, she looks up from where her hands are up to you. "Well I guess it was rude for me to barge in here unannounced." She says getting up to leave. You look at your feet then at her.

"Stay if you want, I have no problem." you say. She sits back down and looks at you. You walk to the bed and sit next to her. It is rather nice to just sit next to her be able to sit next to your best friend.

You look at her, her blond bangs laying on her forehead. She was really cute, in your opinion anyway. Were these still considered homosexual thought? Er... God why did you have to make things so goddamned difficult for yourself. Nooo you couldn't just live life like a normal person, nope that is just to difficult for you. You get stuck in a video game for three fucking years and then when you get out your best friend kills himself and years later you find out he is alive. Oh and plus the fact that he is really a she.

You don't know what to do with your life anymore. It is a rather unusual situation you have gotten yourself into. No one else could have wiggled there way into this sort of mess. You realize she is watching you, quick egbert think of something to do!

(How can I fuck with this situation even more?) "So Egderp before we go into another weird quiet session, who do you have all these weird ass smuppets?" She askes. You look at the smuppet that is sitting in between you and her.

"Oh well," You giggle slightly, "Bro gave it to me before he left and he told me to-" she looked at you.

"You called him Bro. You didn't call him Dirk or your brother, you called him Bro." She says. Why does that matter at all? you wonder. She smiles and closes her eyes.

"I didn't even know his name was Dirk, and isn't that the name of the other strider we met in the game?" You ask. She bit her lip.

"Yeah, we talked for a while before we departed. See he played Sburb Alpha, we played Beta. Him and the other kids are our kids. I named him after my Bro." You could feel the emotion in her voice. She was on the verge of tears and was looking away as much as possible to keep the tears away. She reached over and placed her hand on yours. Your heart was racing.

Is this what you wanted all along? Is this what you have always wanted? Or is it just the joyride of the moment. Either way you felt ecstatic and anxious. You licked your lips and looked down at smuppet. You could see that she was lifting her other hand. Her gentle fingers tapped your chin. Her long nails scratched the tenderness between your neck and chin. You moved with the guidance of her hand. She was smiling at you.

You lean in closer to her, your eyelids dropping at the same time. You can feel the shiver run through her and into you. She is just as nervous as you.

You place a hand on the back of her neck. Your face is only an inch away from her's and the space is driving you crazy. At this moment the only thing on your mind is her, how beautiful she is, how amazing she is, how she is just all around perfect. Your best friend.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay sorry guys/chicks if you are sensitive in what I call you, I was away from my laptop and I couldn't update from my phone. *sniffle* I tried so hard. Heh so here is a chapter and cause i made you people/trolls wait i made it extra long! hope you enjoy! ~P3PS1C0L4**

No Homo

You could feel her lips press against yours, her warm breath brushing against your skin. Her hand was on your chest now and clawing at your shirt. You moved your hand from her neck to her waist and pulled her closer.

Your eyes still closed and your mind blank. Is this what you have longed for for so many years? Was it that you loved Dave but to homophobic to admit it? Why now were you just confessing your feelings to her. Maybe if you had done that earlier then maybe, just maybe, she would have told you the truth.

You decide to take it a step further. You dropped your jaw a little letting your tongue lick her lip, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and let your tongue dart in. You explored her mouth. you could feel her tongue move across yours. A small smile tugged at your lips.

Devin pulled away letting out a breath. "Never thought you would be dominant." She mumbled. Wait she thought about this? Or is that just a general statement? Either way your cheeks were flushed with color.

You saw her move closer to you, her forehead pressing against your neck. You wrapped your arms around her and pulled her close. "It's been a long time since we were this close." You whisper. You lay back and pull her with you.

A small giggle escapes her straight lips. She moves and lays her head on your chest. "You were on my mind everyday Egbert. You were like that one thought that never went away." She said. You move your head and look at her.

You can feel a tinge of guilt within yourself. It was as though someone just took your birthday away. But why are such feelings hurting you now? You didn't want to think of her when before, because it was always too difficult to keep your head straight. The moment yopu thought of Dave and his coolkidness you always broke.

You were like someone dropping a fragile vase. Shattering into a thousand small pieces. You could feel the tears well in your eyes. Devin raised her head and looked at you. Her crimson eyes staring at you.

If it were not for the knock at the door you could have stayed like that forever. "John are you in here?" Rose asked from the other side of the door. Would it be weird for an ex girlfriend to see you cuddling with her sister? Well ecto-sister.

Devin sat up and shot you a confused look. Obviously she thought of the same thing as you and went to the bathroom. She smiled at you and closed the door. "Yeah?" You say in reply to Rose. You sit up and see the door to your room open.

Rose sits on the bed next to you, "I was just wondering where you had gone, anyway it was getting very lonely out there." She said. She placed her hands on her lap. "So it looks like we are all alone like usual." She murmurs.

You take a breath and think, this is where it always goes. When she gets bored, it's your turn to be the toy. It's a con of living with her. Since Kanaya is always away she gets romantically lonely. Rose leaned in and kissed you square on the lips. Her hands moving to your shirt.

She gripped your shirt and pulled away, "You didn't kiss back like usual." She states. You stare blankly at her. Her face turned pink in the situation.

"That was an astute observation there. And?" You question. You voice was plain. Her head looked towards the bed. She placed a hand on your thigh, "I thought we could have a little fun tonight." She mumbles.

You stare down at her hand and blink. She smiles at you, her hand moving up ever so slightly. The air in your lungs is leaving in an alarming rate. Her free hand is tangled in your shirt. Rose leans in and kisses you once again.

This time you almost kiss back.

Doing that Rose took it as a go. You don't like Rose like this or in a sort of romantic love. She is like your older sister, you're guardian (You're moirail). This isn't what you should be doing with someone like her. She has Kanaya to think about, and you have Devin.

WIth Rose busy with your clothes you take a quick glance at the bathroom. You see a small figure shaking in the door jam. She's a leaf about to fall from the highest tree in the forest. You're breaking her heart. Well maybe not just you but Rose as well.

Once again you stare at her and sigh, "I have a headache I really don't want to do it tonight." You lie. She looks at her hand and nods silently. Quickly and quietly she kisses your cheek and heads out. You roll your eyes and face plant into the pillows. Once again she wants to use you.

God damn does she manipulate you. Almost every weekend she comes up to you like that. Is that classified as rape? No, you let it happen you could have said no. What made you change your mind now?

Devin closed the bathroom door quietly and sat next to you. "Hey.." She murmured. You wipe the rest of the black lipstick off your lips and turn to Devin.

"Yeah, I know I need to stick up for myself. Ya-da-ya-da." You sigh. Devin was away from you now and staring at her feet.

"Have I pushed you into this?" She asked quietly. You scooted closer to her and take her chin with your hand.

"Of course not..." You press your forehead onto hers and look at her. She lifted her hands up and removed the shades from her face and placed them on her lap. You rub your thumb against her cheek, "You didn't force me to love you, that was something that happened involuntarily."

Almost like magic her expression changed. Damn you were good.

"John what are we?" She asked. Her voice was small and frail. That was new for you. Dave was always 'Hey so we're dating now.', now she asked what you and her are. Everyday's an adventure huh?

"I would love you call you my wonderful girlfriend." You smile. The biggest dorkiest smile that could ever spread on your face appeared when you said that.

"Good 'cause it would be awkward if you said best bros. That would be a bad bromance, like I don't think best friends make out and cuddle. Ehh ok, so I did cuddle with you once before this but that was on a totally differ-" She stopped mid-sentence with an urgent kiss. Her tense body relaxes against your lips and she kisses back. You pull away and smile.

"I was thinking of going back to dave and stopping by here. But since you say me at the club, I couldn't do it." Her words bring back the wonder about the mystery girl who smiled at you. The girl who stayed on your mind until you fell asleep.

"Be whoever. Though I suggest making your mind up quick Jade is expected to be over in an hour." You blurt. Her eyes widen and her cheeks grew pale. She raced to the bathroom looking through your drawers. "What are you looking for?"

She stopped and looked at you. "Bandage wrap." She spits. She looks through your cabinet and grabs it. Rose suggested you keep bandage wrap for emergencies. You watch her close the door.

You fiddle with your thumbs as she messes in your bathroom. You hear scissors clipping. You stare anxiously at the door, 'Damn it Devin,' you thought, 'why do you have to make my life so complicated.'

Not even five minutes after the door closed, she walked out. Her bangs no longer long, but short and swooping to the side. Her sides were shorter, but not short enough. "Do you have clippers?" She asked, her voice was low. She manipulated her stance to that of a male and stared at you. There was no shiny red lipstick on her lips, or eyeshadow.

You walk to the bathroom and pull the clippers out of the linen closet. You sit on the toilet as she picks the length and plugs the trimmer in. She raised it up to her head. The short blond locks feel to the floor. She had sideburns and a short back, with yoru help.

She hugged you afterwards, "Dammit dude, I feel normal." She laughed. You had helped clean up her sides and redo her bandage job. By the time the bathroom was all cleaned up you were sitting in the living room with her legs draped over your lap. She had her shades plastered to her face and the stoic stare.

"Knock knock!" Jade's voice peeped from the front door. You laugh and shout the usual it's open. She walked in with her blue molecule shirt on, but no Karkat by her side. You notice she stopped dead in her tracks. Her expressions changed from happy to surprised to anger.

"David Elizabeth Strider, if i weren't so happy to see you i would murder you for what you have done." She hissed. Devin, er Dave... Goddamn I need to choose one name. Ok for this I choose Dave, understand? Now no more breaking the fourth wall! Dave smirked at her and got up.

She pulled him close the tears welling in her eyes, "I missed you Harley." A deep voice rang. You bit your lip and fought the tears. After a moment in a tender embrace they let each other go. Dave sprawled out on the couch with his legs draped over yours. Yes I did just call Dave a he, get over it, God, I need to stop breaking the said, fourth wall. Next time I do you are allowed to smack me.

Jade sat across from you and Dave. She was focused on Dave, "Why do I sense sexual tension between you two?" She questioned. Your face turned a bright red and you covered your head. Dave on the other hand shrugged and looked away. You bet she was secretly squealing.

Jade gasped a little, "There is! Are you guys, you know, together?" She questioned. She was rather loud, and in this case you hoped not too loud. You really don't want to face Rose if she is still here.

"Do you think Mr. I'm not a homosexual would date me?" He questioned, "I mean he is missing out on this fine plush rump, but what can I do?" You turn your head and glare at him. All he does for a reply is wink at you. He just winks. Oh there will be payback for this.

"Dave what plush rump do you have, last time I checked you don't have an ass. It's all bone." You remark. You think that that was clever. Sad thing is you walked yourseld into a trap.

"So you have checked out my ass!" He laughs. You look at Jade who is beaming with laughter, she looks like she is about to explode. "Damn I knew I could turn the straight gay."

Jade wipes a tear away and raised her hands up. "I give up, stop!" She managed to giggle out. You stare at,jade and smile. It is always good to see het smile and laugh.

"Rose is here right? Why not have her hang out with us!" Jade exclaims. You look at Dave.

"I don't wanna be surrounded by girls." You say. Dave kicked your side subtly. "Cause I'll have you under one arm and Rose under the other." That is going to get you smacked. But your girlfriend is worth it.

In a second of saying that Dave is off running for Rose and Jade is punching your arm. "That wasn't nice" she yells at you.

The more you laugh the harder the punches get. By the time Dave and Rose are over you have a bruise on your arm the size of a grapefruit.

Dave takes his old position legs on your lap and Jade and Rose sit on the love seat. They giggle and point to you and Dave.

"Hey we can do that too." You state. You lean over to Dave. He sits up and whispers in your ear.

"Just remember Egderp, anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of sex. I plan on disciplining you."

...

You stare at the girls with a red face and your jaw hanging loosely. Dave goes and lays back, he watches your face with a small smirk on his. "Was that necessary?!" You shout.

He sits up again and whispers, "completely necessary. Now you have to explain to the girls why you have a boner." He smiled at you and laid back. Like a common instinct you look down.

"You motherfucker! I don't have a boner!" After you shout that you realize what you shouted. Rose had her hand over her mouth and Jade giggled. Dave bit his lip holding the laughter back.

You blush like a mad man and hide your face. "Geez John could you have shouted that any louder?" He laughs. You glare at him from between your fingers.

"I need a word with you. In the hall." You hiss. He raised an eyebrow but obliged to your demand. He sat up and met you in the hall. You follow after.

You look over and see that Jade and Rose are talking amongst themselves. You push Dave against the wall. "It is not fair you get to tease." You say kissing his lips urgently. He kissed you back; his fingers tangled in your hair. You move your hands up his shirt feeling the wrapping. You pull away with your hands on his hips.

"I'm impressed, this bromance just got more intense." A feminine voice whispered. Daves real voice. You pull your hands away and fix your hair, while she straightens her shirt.

"Dude get over it I have a better ass than you!" You shout storming away. Dave goes to the beginning of the hall, "Shut the hell up my ass is the definition of perfection." He contradicts.

The girls stare at you. You still have your cheeks red and your lips puffy. "So do you want to explain what really happened in the hall?" Rose asked.

Dave sat next to you and raised an eyebrow, "God dude can you be anymore obvious?" He asked looking at you. You are confused. Dave wiped his mouth off with his wrist,and you felt the urge to miss him again.

"Gah, I'm not a homosexual!" You shout. Rose is snickering and Jade is confused. "Rose you should know I'm not, no gay man wou-" she quickly leapt from the couch and placed a hand over your mouth.

She stared at you. If looks could kill you'd be dead. You shake your head in agreement that what you were going to say was secret. Dave raised and eyebrow at you make a face. You can see his jaw lock and he looks at Jade.

"Harley how has life been treating you?" He manages to ask. She smiles and talks for about twenty minutes explaining her complicated relationship with Karkat.

After a while Rose invites all of you to lunch, you head over to a nice sushi bar. Dave smiles and passes on food. You order the squid salad and pass it to Dave. You smile and pick out the squid for him. He grabs your hand under the table as a thanks.

After an hour or so Rose sees Jade back to her hotel and you head back with Dave. You spend about five minutes making out in the car. "What if we get caught?" You question. He smirks at you.

His hand grabbed your as you pulled up to the curb, "I doubt anyone will notice." He assures. You get out of the car and walk to the elevator. The ride was silent, "Maybe we should hang at your place, Rose could be back at any moment." You say. With that you head back down and get Devin's car. It's a black jeep, with a killer system. She drives the whole 15 minutes to her apartment. She leads you to the door at the end of the third floor.

She pulled you close and kissed you, you kiss her back. You push her against the door even harder than before. You place your hands on her hips and her arms drape around your neck.

You pull away and she unlocks the door, quickly and quietly you step in. You flick the lights on and the room lights up. A large tv with an xbox and a ps3 hooked up to it are the only things in front of a red futon couch. A small door way leading to the kitchen is across from you.

Without knowing it Devin pulled you into a small hall with a few pictures lining it. She opened up a door and pulled you into a dark room. The curtains were drawn and the lights remained off.

You sat on the edge of her bed and looked at her. Your eyes barely adjusted to the dark, but it was to see her pale skin through the dark. You kiss her neck, you bite softly and suck.

"Hey, hey, I don't like makeup as it is. Don't make me we-" she cuts herself off with a gasp. Your hand has magically ended up under her shirt. You don't know when you moved it up there or when you decided that was your next plan of action.

You move your other hand and undid the wrap. She stared at you, "John, you know I really like you but are you sure about this?" Her voice quivered. You pull your hands away.

"We could wait a little longer." You mumble. Though you want to be with her physically it was a little early. She was blushing at you. You place your hand on her cheek and brush her cheek. She was so deceiving, so... So... So Dave.

You stare at her, her shades are in her hair and her lips forming a small smile. "I was so pissed at you. I was on the brink of murdering you and rose. I was gonna do it. But I realized. I realized that you mean so much to me. You are the one person I was never able to shake, the way you smiled, talked," you pause to wipe the tears that were budding in your eyes. "Everything about you I can't live without. I can try as hard as I want to be mad but its all in vain." You look up at her and see the subtle tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I-I never meant for to be so hung up on me. I thought you would just forget me, that I'd be a lost memory. You know part of the lost memory box you keep..." She bit her lip and looked away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter whatever** **why me?**

You looked at her, practically staring. Why would she be in your lost memory box? I mean yes, you did have her old shirts and things like that. But it wasn't because she was long gone, it was because that the one place you dare not go. her statement dampened your mood.

Multiple shivers run through you, the tingle feels a the ripple in a pond. One right after another, the tingles don't stop. They continue until you finally break. The tears well in your eyes. A shakey hand is placed on her cheek. "I wouldn't have enough room in my closet to hide all of my memories of you away."

She made a small smile. "I'm going to get into comfy clothes." She said a peppier voice than before. She got up and grabbed few things. YOu sat on the bed and looked around. There were pictures of Bro and the groups. There were even pictures of her with terezi, in the picture Devin had relatively long hair. So even she knew before you.

You took the rest of the time to ponder if Jade knew you were with Devin/Dave. It was pretty obvious, from the little looks and secret hand holding. You were most definitely not a homosexual. Speaking of which, your phone is vibrating in your pocket.

It is a skype call. From Jade. You can't ignore it... She would know something is wrong. You answer but turn your camera off. "John! Turn your camera on!" she shouted. A small hmph was in the background. You sigh and turn the camera on and turn the lamp on as well. The little screen with your face in it shows a picture of Dave and Bro, which you quickly block from view.

The black hair girl with round glasses smiled. "I don't remember your room or any room in your house with that shade of red..." she commented. You turn and look at it.

"That's cause it isn't my house." You state. You smile and look at the open bathroom door. Devin was in a pair of blue jeans with a coca cola shirt. She placed the shades on and gave you a questioning look. "Oh sexy dude." YOu tease about the look she has on.

You turn your attention back to Jade. "Who's with you?" She sounded almost like Vriska. You notice Karkat in the background. He was curled up in a blanket with popcorn. "Just me." Devin said. Her voice was plain and feminine.

Your jaw drops and your stare at her. She had her bangs down and swooped to the side. She crawled into the bed sitting next to you. Your reflexes act and you kiss her cheek. "Oh my..." Jade muttered. She had her jaw to the floor. You blush and bite your lip. "That was unexpected."

Devin smirks. "I told you Harley, i can make anyone go for me." Devin taunted. You punch her lightly. A giggle escaped her lips and she pushes you. You toss the phone on the night stand. It landed on the side of the lamp sitting up little.

You tackle her and she giggles. "John!" She shouts as you crawl on top of her. She wraps her arms around your neck, she slowly pulls you into a slow kiss. You kiss her back and smile.

You turn around and see a small black haired boy on the screen. "The fucker is a homosexual! I knew it!" He yelled a deep low voice. You blush and Devin sits up.

"Karkat. I'm not a homosexual." You say. You weren't, it was a common fact. He gave a questioning look. Devin pulled you back and asked what you were doing. "You can't hide forever De-Dave." You look at her and bite your lip.

"You're right." Devin sat up. She pushed her shades into her hair and looked at the phone. The eyeliner was visible and her chest looked feminine. She dropped the low voice. "My name is Devin Elizabeth Strider."

You watch her introduce herself as if she were meeting them for the first time. "I kissed a girl..." Jade mumbled. Her face was a pale pale white. She was shocked at this new information. "I thought that it was my imagination, not his actual voice getting higher."

"YOU DID WHAT WITH STRIDER?!" Karkat yelled. He glared at Devin and you. "You could have told me that! It is very important information! For the love of Gog how could you kiss that loser?" He questioned. You end the call on that note. You look at Devin and her jaw is clenched.

"You are not a loser, babe, I promise." your voice was calm and cool. She loosened up and almost smiled at you. You lean in and hug her. "How about we escape this crowded town and go visit your brother?" You offer. That should cheer her up. You hope it does at least.

She smiled and nodded ecstatically. "I would love that! I mean I've been saving up to fly out. I have enough to buy my ticket, because you aren't buying mine." She stared at you. You had enough saved to buy a house and a flight out there, but that wasn't the point.

You raise your eyebrow, "I'm buying your ticket!" You shout turning to grab your phone. You unlock it and drop it as she pulls you back.

Your name is John Egbert and you have your girlfriend sitting on your waist.

"I told you not to buy it!" she hissed. You sink further into the bed. Her red eyes do not help with this situation at all. You build up the courage to speak.

"Well what did you want me to do? You need the money more than me." You reply. "I get paid thousands of dollars each concert. I don't need it." You were serious. She looked away and got off.

"I keep forgetting you're rich." she mumbled. "I don't know why you chose me out of everyone else on this god forsaken world. I'm just a dj at a nightclub." She looked away and moved to sit on the bed. She fiddled with her thumbs.

You sat up and placed your chin on her shoulder. "Because you know me better than I know myself. I can be more bitter than December, but i can also love you like Summer. And I know that sometimes I tend to lose my temper, and i cross the line. I know it gets hard sometimes, but I could never leave your side. No matter what I say." You say plainly. "If I didn't want you I would be gone by now, but I really need you near me 'cause you're the only one who knows me better than I know myself."

You casually wrap your arms around her. She smiled to herself and placed a hand over your's. She shuddered a little, "You do know Adam Lambert is gay, right? You so could like date him." She snickered. You roll your eyes. "Anyway i'm shocked you said that with a straight face."

You bite her neck gently and make a face at her. She rubbed your hand with her thumb. Your throat vibrates with slight laughter. She moved her hand cautiously to your cheek and delicately rubbed it. "I love you." You mumble into the soft skin of her neck. You hear her whisper an 'I love you too.' in reply.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5** **The walk**

You dread the words that are waiting for you. Those three words that were inevitable. You run a hand through your messy hair. You straighten your shirt and touch the doorknob. You push the door open and look for Rose.

You feel a pillow thrown at you as you sneak to the hallway. You turn quickly to see Rose in a unusually thin nightgown. She stood up and stared at you, "Where've you been?" She questioned.

You shrug and place your hand on your neck subtly. Her stare grew tighter on your neck. "What are you hiding?" She pressured. Her voice was calm but you could tell that she was more than mad. The fact that it is 6 in the morning and you never returned from lunch says something rather big.

"N-Nothing Rose." you stuttered. She knows... She is rushing to you. You hurry to your room, but you aren't fast enough. She pulled your hand away and looked at the bruises on your neck and shoulder. She is quiet and releases your hand.

You turn quickly and rush to your bedroom. You sigh and look at the floor. You left Devin's house without her knowing. You called a taxi and got dropped off over at your house. "You always told me I couldn't leave a mark. That it would give us away, and yet you let her bruise you up and down." She muttered almost hissing from the doorway.

You sit on the bed, "Rose, leave." You say plainly. A confused noise escapes her lips. You turn your head, "I said leave and leave as in my apartment." Her jaw drops. As she shakes the tears roll down her face and you can feel the regret in your stomach. You dare not say anything. That was the last straw. Her using you as some sort of sex puppet, was fine you guess, keeping Dave a secret was perfectly reasonable, but yelling at you because of the best night of your life is far from okay. You could tolerate her and her little psychoanalysis bullcrap but when your life is at stake it is totally different.

You hear the pitter patter of feet going down the hallway. The more you think about it, this is so sudden and she probably doesn't have a place to stay. Wait, Kanaya has a nice house a few minutes away. Looks like Kanaya will be coming home to a girl in her bed.

you fidget with your thumbs before long Rose is back fully dressed and ready with a suitcase. "If this is what you want, then I can't stop you." She said breaking the silence. "And if you want to give my room up to Dave, then so be it." You huff and roll your eyes. Quietly Rose walks away grabbing her keys and closing the front door. She was gone and the ache in your heart was now more than ever. it feels like you just killed someone. Stupid you, well there goes a good friendship.


End file.
